


And Action (One day one shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Hetian kitchenscene moguanshan ticklishguanshan acting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: He Tian and Mo Guanshan does the kitchen scene...
Relationships: TianShan
Kudos: 63





	And Action (One day one shot)

One day  
"Positions everyone!" Called out the director.  
Mo Guanshan stood before the stove. He Tian stood on his mark.

"Kitchen Scene take Thirty! And Action!" 

Mo Guanshan stirred the stew in the pot.  
He Tian walked into the kitchen and smirked. "What smells so delicious Little Mo?" 

Mo Guanshan glared at the pot, grumbling under his breath about how he had to play maid and servant to this arrogant jackass.

"What was that, I can't hear you Little Mo?" He Tian said, stepping forward and pressing his body flush against the red head who tensed up then.

The raven smirked and lowered his head, nuzzling his neck just below his ear...

'Hold it in! Hold it in!'

Mo Guanshan burst out laughing, shrinking away from the raven pressed up against him.

"I'm sorry!" He says laughing.

He Tian shakes his head but he too was chuckling.

"And Cut! Mo Guanshan!" The director sounded exasperated and it made the red head double over into laughter.

He Tian throws his hands up in surrender, shaking his head.

"I can't help it!" Mo said, defending himself as he straightened up. Shoulders still shaking with quiet chuckles. He Tian rolls his eyes fondly.  
"I'm very ticklish." Red head admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Again! Positions everyone!" The director boomed out.

They all did as said.

"Kitchen Scene Take Thirty One! And Action!"

Mo Guanshan stirred the stew in the pot.  
He Tian walked into the kitchen and smirked. "What smells so delicious Little Mo?" 

Mo Guanshan glared at the pot, grumbling under his breath about how he had to play maid and servant to this arrogant jackass.

"What was that, I can't you Little Mo?" He Tian said, stepping forward and pressing his body flush against the red head who tensed up then.  
The raven smirked and lowered his head, nuzzling his neck just below his ear..

Mo Guanshan reacted as should, jumping as if held by gun point but then as he stared at He Tian,

A giggle slipped out.

"Mo Guanshan!"

"I'm sorry!" He chuckled helplessly.


End file.
